1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages. Also, example embodiments relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of the electronics industry, demand may exist for electronic components to have higher function, higher speed, and/or smaller size. In accordance with these trends, recently, there may be methods of laminating and/or mounting various semiconductor chips on one semiconductor substrate and/or laminating another package on a package as techniques for mounting semiconductors. However, these methods may have problems in that the thickness of the entire package may be greater and/or bonding stability may deteriorate. Furthermore, in such methods, as the thickness of the laminated packages may increase, the overall wiring path may become longer and/or the overall electric resistance may increase, either or both of which may decrease speed.